Talk:List of Battle Royale Participants (Season One)
Should we axe the "Notes" section, since it's kind of already covered on their individual pages? Patrickofthewhite 05:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I like the notes, because they're a good way to provide really basic information on the competitors that might interest people into reading more about them. If worst comes to worst, you could just have the note contain the cliques that each student is in - Populars, Nerds, Band Geeks, etc. But that's just my opinion. --Genericusername 06:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I like the notes section too, I would revise it before completely taking it out.--Julie Chen 12:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Poster Links When linking to the players who played the characters, I propose we link to that person's talk page. For example, Midnight Problay would link to Julie Chen--Rebnik 14:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure I like this idea. I would prefer to have a separate article for each player, and then on that page link to their talk page. The reason I like this is because on a person's page, we can list all of the characters they've played (not just in Battle Royale, but in any other survival games too).--Julie Chen 20:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The only problem with linking directly to the person's talk page is that the only people who have a talk page are us who are on here editing, and who knows how many people will migrate over here? --Genericusername 23:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, they don't necessarily need a TALK page, do they? They could just have the same type of page as the contestants. Why not just link to their user page? I did that on Todd's page. --Vaelinarei 10:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Season List as Subcategory? Just a quick question to see everybody's thoughts - Right now, the individual students are linked to the "Battle Royale Participants" page. Should we create a subcategory for the lists of students in each season? That way, when we get to later seasons, people can go directly to the lists of students. Or will that be too many pages on the wiki that are irrelevant? --Genericusername 05:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of having one for each season. AisleyneForever 05:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Character Pages I wasn't sure where to put this, but what are everyone's thoughts concerning the names of individual character pages? Like Corey's page is Butch and Claireece's is Precious, which is what they were well-known by, so that's ok, but FeFe's is Maria. There seems to be no set system for it. I personally, after the game was over, won't remember who Maria is, and thus might not be inclined to click on her page, but I'd certainly remember FeFe. --Patrickofthewhite 22:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be more sense to name the character pages after what the characters were called - Brady instead of Ajay, FeFe instead of Maria, for example, but that's just my preference. --Genericusername 22:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. But we can always put a redirect on them, like make Maria redirect to FeFe. Also, on that topic I'd rather see Snow White over Snow --Rebnik 23:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I like that idea---having the page named "FeFe", and have "Maria" redirect to it. --Patrickofthewhite 01:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC)